imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:ISecretNameI/v.2.0 Maze of Forest Update Notes
Maze of Forest is live May 26 2015! 'General Updates' 'App Icon' May 25 :The app icon has been changed from its previous picture 'Home Screen' May 25 :The home screen has been changed with new music and a Maze of Forest themed cover 'Loading Screens' May 25 :Loading Screens have been changed 'Notifications' May 25 :A notification page has been added to show all app notifications ::This is automatically opened everyday while logging in ::This can be accessed in game through System > Notice 'User Interface Update' May 25 :Bags in the Inventory UI now show slot availability :Enchanted items will now show number of enchantments in the top-right corner :Chat Box in the Chat Menu has been increased to 9 lines of text :Chat Menu will no longer show Ad Banners :Item Crafting Progress Rate will be displayed 'Item Name Change' May 25 :All skill books are no longer labelled with 'Volume' and roman numerals :Skill Books are now labelled with numbers :Stats on items are now listed as follows: ::Critical > Cri ::Health > HP ::Mana Regeneration > Mana Regen ::Movement Speed > Move 'New Map Update' 'Polluted Forest (Monster Lv. 22 to 28)' May 25 Once home to the elves, the keepers of the forest have gone corrupt and contaminated the forest. The elves were pushed deep into the forest as the water flooded the area. :A new map has been added with a monster level range of 22 to 28 :This map is shared between Lanos and Siras :This map allows PvP :You can move to this map from Forest with Ruins and Kataru Mountains 'Polluted Forest NPCs' May 25 :Sigurd ::Bring him 20 Contaminated Matters for him to investigate :Poi ::Bring him 20 Contaminated Matters and 20 Poisonous Bee Stings for 1 Expedition Party Supply Box ::Bring him 10 Soul Powders for 5 Expedition Party Supply Box :Niels ::Bring him 20 Contaminated Matters for him to investigate :Killian ::Bring him 20 Contaminated Matters and 20 Poisonous Bee Stings for 1 Expedition Party Supply Box ::Bring him 10 Soul Powders for 5 Expedition Party Supply Box :Karfilus ::Bring him 100 Seals of the Forest Keeper for Cap of the Blue Forest ::Bring him 100 Seals of the Forest Keeper for Bandana of the Blue Waterfall ::Bring him 100 Seals of the Forest Keeper for Helm of the Grey Boulder :VanCliff :: :Knight :Mercenary :Elite Mercenary :Imperial Knight 'Marsh of Death (Monster Lv. 36 to 40)' May 25 Once flourishing with life, the swamp has been flooded by contaminated water and now only monsters can survive here. :A new map has been added with a monster level range of 36 to 40 :This map is shared between Lanos and Siras :This map allows PvP :You can move to this map from Contaminated Forest :This map was foretold by Forest 'Marsh of Death NPCs' May 25 :Poshur ::Bring him Forest's Letter to receive Poshur's Request :Forest ::Talk to him to receive Forest's Letter :Ifrill ::Bring her Poshur's Request for a Collecting Froggy Blood Request ::Bring her 20 Froggy Blood and Collecting Froggy Blood Request for ? ::Bring her 40 Froggy Blood and 40 Poison Pouches for an Emergency Kit :Soren :Larus :Paul :Ballut 'Boss Update' May 25 :Ukpana has been added to Marsh of Death ::Drops include new level 44, all class gloves ::Hell Fire skill added :::Inflicts damage and stun to all players within range ::Flames of Hell :::Inflicts players within range with continuous fire damage, dealing 40 damage per second. Can be countered with Light Healing. 'Item Update' 'New Items Added' May 25 ETC. Items *Froggy Blood *Poison Pouch *Contaminated Matter *Poisonous Bee Sting *Poshur's Request *Collecting Froggy Blood Request *Forest's Letter *Seal of the Forest Keeper *Soul Powder Supplies *Super Healing Potion **Cooltime 60 seconds. Open to obtain 10 Phoenix Hearts and a Contaminated Forest Recall Scroll. Requires Level 30 *Contaminated Forest Recall Scroll **Cooldown 5 seconds *Emergency Kit **Contents unknown *Expedition Party Supply Box **Contents unknown. Various items inside. 'Item Set Effects' May 25 New equipment items have been given Item Set Effects that give extra stats for how many pieces of that set you are wearing. :Blue Forest Item Set ::2 Item Set: 35HP ::3 Item Set: 3DEX, 5% Movement Speed :Blue Waterfall Item Set ::2 Item Set: 30HP ::3 Item Set: 3INT, 5% Movement Speed :Grey Boulder Item Set ::2 Item Set: 40HP ::3 Item Set: 3STR, 5% Movement Speed 'New Equipment' May 25 All Class :Unknown-Named Gloves ::Required Level 44 Ranger :Cap of the Blue Forest ::Piece of Blue Forest Item Set :Light Armor of the Blue Forest ::9 Armor, 10HP, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Blue Forest Item Set :Boots of the Blue Forest ::5 Armor, 1DEX, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Blue Forest Item Set Magician :Monk's Gloves ::4 Armor, Mana 0~Unknown, Mana Regen 0~Unknown, 0~4INT, Requires Level 32 :Bandana of the Blue Waterfall ::Piece of Blue Waterfall Item Set :Robe of the Blue Waterfall ::6 Armor , 10HP, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Blue Waterfall Item Set :Boots of the Blue Waterfall ::4 Armor, 1INT, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Blue Waterfall Item Set Warrior :Helm of the Grey Boulder ::Piece of Grey Boulder Item Set :Armor of the Grey Boulder ::13 Armor, 10HP, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Grey Boulder Item Set :Greaves of the Grey Boulder ::6 Armor, 1STR, Required Level 24 ::Piece of Grey Boulder Item Set 'Combination Book Update' May 25 Combine Book II has been updated with new items :Light Armor of the Blue Forest ::50 Soul Powder, 10 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold :Robe of the Blue Waterfall ::50 Soul Powder, 10 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold :Armor of the Grey Boulder ::50 Soul Powder, 10 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold :Boots of the Blue Forest ::100 Contaminated Matter, 10 Soul Powder, 1 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold :Boots of the Blue Waterfall ::100 Contaminated Matter, 10 Soul Powder, 1 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold :Greaves of the Grey Boulder ::100 Contaminated Matter, 10 Soul Powder, 1 Seal of the Forest Keeper, 2 6th Cores, 5000 Gold Category:Blog posts